Nadine Ross
Nadine Ross is the secondary antagonist in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End turned deuteragonist in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. She is voiced and portrayed by Laura Bailey, who portrayed Rayne, Jaina Proudmoore, Chun-Li, Abigail "Fetch" Walker in "Infamous: Second Son" and "First Light", Supergirl in Injustice 2, Fiona in Tales from the Borderlands, Maka Albarn, Tohru Honda, Kushina Uzumaki, Tokine Yukimura, Serana in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard, Sherry Birkin, and Helena Harper in Resident Evil 6. History Not a lot is known about Nadine. She took over Shoreline after the death of its original founder, her father. Nadine and her unit are known to have had a prior run-in with Victor Sullivan, though he was able to gain the upper hand. During Chapter 17, Elena reveals that Shoreline entered a few civil wars that ended in defeat, speculating that they hope the discovery of Libertalia will help restore their reputation. A life full of war and confrontation has led to Nadine becoming a very strong and capable woman and military figure. Nadine is also a very tough fighter and is able to comfortably hold her own in a number of different confrontations, even while battling both Sam and Nathan Drake. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Nadine and her partner Rafe are first seen at the Rossi Estate auction, where they are trying to buy the second St. Dismas cross. The duo are unsuccessful however, with the Drake brothers and Victor Sullivan stealing it instead. They then proceed to follow the only lead they have, and continue digging up the St. Dismas cathedral in Scotland. There, they overhear both Nate and Sam discussing the next clue which lies in Madagascar. Due to Shoreline's sheer man power, Nadine and Rafe quickly gain the upper hand in the search. However, they once again lose this advantage as the Drakes track down the correct watch tower. Knowing that they cannot outsmart Nate, Sam, and Sully, Rafe tracks their phones and intercepts their messages, finding the location of both the tower and Libertalia as a result. He then uses Shoreline's forces to unleash a full assault on Sam in the hopes of killing him. Nate rescues him and the two escape, but Rafe proceeds to track them to Libertalia, with Nadine accompanying him along with the remaining Shoreline mercenaries. She eventually heads off the brothers, and confronts them both about the treasure and the number of her men that they have killed. A lengthy fight between the three ensues until Rafe arrives and forces Sam to hold Nadine at gun point. Rafe doesn't let this affect him and calls Sam's bluff, with Nate having to stop him from killing Nadine. This leaves a dent in the trust between both Rafe and Nadine, as he would have let her die. The two then use Sam to lead them to the wreck of Henry Avery's ship. Once there, Nadine refuses to board due to an unforeseen number of traps that Avery had set up to frighten off intruders. She instead tries to leave the island with a small amount of the treasure but Rafe forces her to cooperate, having paid off her Shoreline mercenaries to obey him. Once aboard, Rafe and Sam's carelessness causes the traps to be set off, wiping out her last remaining soldiers. A desperate and frustrated Nadine then lectures Nate and Rafe on the cost of finding the treasure, using the long deceased bodies of Thomas Tew and Henry Avery as proof. She then traps the three in the burning hold of the ship and leaves Libertalia by herself with some parts of Avery's gold. Her fate after that is unknown but it is assumed that she will rebuild Shoreline from scratch with Avery's gold. Uncharted: The Lost Legacy In this standalone DLC expansion of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, she partners with Chloe Frazer to find the Tusk of Ganesha in India in the midst of a civil war. It is revealed that she now works alone since she cannot trust mercenaries anymore after what happened with Rafe. Gallery Nadine_Ross_in_stance_.jpg|Nadine in stance, ready to fight Nathan. Nadine-Scotland.jpg|Nadine in Scotland. Byunghwa-jung-ingame-knot-orca-02.jpg Nadine-Character-Model.jpg|Nadine's character model. Nadine-TLL.jpg|Nadine in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Lost_Legacy_screenshot_Nadine.png Nadine-and-Chloe.jpg|Nadine and Chloe. Asav-vs-Chloe-and-Nadine.jpg|Nadine and Chloe vs. Asav. Trivia *The character became a topic of controversy after it was revealed that Laura Bailey, a white actress would voice portraying a black character. *She is one of the few antagonist in the series to be close to kill Nathan Drake. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Female Category:Heroic Mercenaries